Ninjago Dareshow
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: It's another Truth or Dare! You can dare anyone from the list inside, including me and my OCs. Send in those dares!
1. Rules

**Hey everyone!**

**I know there's a lot of Truth or Dare fics right now, but I've always wanted to write one . . . so here's mine! You can dare:**

Jay

Kai

Lloyd

Zane

Cole

Nya

Dareth

Overlord

Pythor

Skales

Samukai

Sensei

Evil or Good Garmy

Misako

**And my OCs are available too:**

Abigail (Has a not-so secret crush on Lloyd, sugar-crazy)

Anna (Kai's secret crush, a tomboy)

Christy (Cole's girlfriend, a popular girl)

Lindsey (Has a secret crush on Zane, shy and quiet)

**Oh, and you can dare me! Just say **ForeverDreamer12 **or** Ever.

**My updates might be slow, but I'll try my best to do at least once a week.**

**Keep your dares clean, please. This story is rated K plus, so kissing's fine, but nothing more than that. Thanks, and send in those dares!**

**~Ever**


	2. Episode 1: Zombies, Fangirls, and Ponies

**-REUPED TO FIT GUIDELINES ****_DETERMINE ARTISTS_**** DARES WERE NOW SENT BY PM-**

I smile, "Hey there guys, gals, authors, timelords, and potatoes, and welcome to FOREVERDREAMER12'S NINJAGO DARESHOW!" The Doctor Who theme song starts playing.

I gasp. "WRONG FANDOM! BOB! THIS IS NINJAGO!"

Bob yells back, "Sorry Ever!" The Ninjago Theme then starts.

I snort, "You better be sorry. Sorry about him, he's my techie, and he's a bit . . . slow. Anyways, let's get started, shall we?" I then snap my fingers and a portal appears.

"PRESTO NINJA-O!" All of my dare contestants fall out of the portal.

Bob frowns, "Ninja-O?"

I scream, "DON'T JUDGE!"

Jay looks shocked, "What the-"

Anna seems pissed, "WHERE THE NETHER ARE WE!?"

And the Overlord just looks furious, "I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THE WORLD!"

I laugh, "TOO BAD! Anyways, the show must begin! First up we have some dares from _Insanity Queen_ (or Sane Sane). First-"

Kai hold out a hand, "HOLD IT! DARES!?"

I roll my eyes, "Duh. This is a dareshow, Kai."

"Holy Overlord we're gonna die," Kai whispers.

"REFRAIN MY USING MY NAME AS A CUSS WORD PLEASE!"

"IT'S NOT A CUSS WORD!" Cole shouted.

Pythor rubbed his hands together evilly, "Oh, this is so going on YouTube."

I interrupt the chaos, "ANYWAY! The first dare is for Cole. You must eat your own cooking and tell us what you think."

"OKAY!" shouts Cole.

Ann rolls her eyes, "I bet five bucks he's gonna die."

Christy looked like she was about to cry, "BUT THEN HE'D LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

Kai sighed, "Oh, shut up."

I looked at Cole, "Cole, I found some of your leftover chili from about a week ago. Eat up!"

Cole groans, "Here goes nothing!" He then pours entire bowl into a container.

I rub my hands together evilly. "This is fun already!"

Cole looks green, "It's . . . amazing . . ." He then bends over and throws up.

Pythor cackles, "KNEW IT!"

The Overlord giggles strangely, "Teehe . . . pain . . ."

Cole stammers, "S-shut up." He then throws up again.

I scream at my techie, "BOB!"

Bob rolls his eyes, "Jeez, I need a pay raise. First the techie, now the janitor. What's next, a doctor?"

Abigail looks up excitedly, "Doctor Who?"

I scream, "ENOUGH OUT OF FANDOM REFERENCES JEEZ! Okay, who's next?" I then look at my cards. "Oh, still from _Sane Sane_ . . . Jay . . . c'mere."

Jay gulps, "Please have nothing to do with Kai . . ."

I laugh, "You must watch 2 episodes of My Little Pony!"

Jay screams, "NOOOOOOOO-!"

Lloyd yelps, "No fair!" Everyone stares at him. "I mean, making him go through that. Heheheh . . ."

Everyone rolls their eyes, "Suure . . ."

I get bored of waiting, "GO JAY NOW!"

Jay panicked. "I'M GOING I'M GOING!" He rushes into the movie room.

I laugh, "Zane must now battle _Sane Sane_!"

Zane whimpers, "Why me?"

Sane Sane comes in. "He-llo Zane . . ."

Zane gulps, "Oh no . . ."

Crashing sounds come from backstage.

I sigh. "While they're doing that, Kai, go in that room over there." I point at a closet.

Kai looks at me unertainly. "Ookay . . . " He then goes in.

Anna grins. "This is gonna be good . . . whatever it is."

Kai screams like a little girl. "Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIES!"

I cackle evilly, "DIE DIE DIE!"

Wu shakes his head. "Oh dear . . . Ever's lost her sanity again."

Garmy snorts. "Is it under the couch this time?"

Skales hisses, "Sssh never had any sssanity to lossse."

Garmy sighs, "Troo dat."

I pant, "Okay, we also have some truths from _Sane Sane_. Kai, COME OUT OF THE FREAKIN CLOSET!"

Kai bursts out looking half dead. "They almost got me . . . " He pants.

I yawn sleepily. "Do you hate Cole?"

Kai pants again, "His cooking, yeah . . ."

Cole yells, "HEY!"

Kai is still out of breath, " . . . but he's a," he pants, "great brother." He then passes out.

I yell for Bob. "BOB!"

Bob yelped, "I KNEW I'D BE A DOCTOR NEXT!"

I groan, "Shut up."

Jay comes out from TV room, "THE PONIES I LUVS THE PONIES SO MUCH RAINBOWS! My LITtlE PoNY FrIENdsHip-"

I yell, "Okay, Jay, do you dream about Nya and you getting married and have posters of her in your room?!"

Jay looks horrified, "MY SECRET'S OUT NOOOOOOO-!"

Abigail sighs, "Thank your lucky stars that Kai's passed out."

Lindsey whispers, "Yeah . . ."

Cole groans, "Why so quiet?"

Lindsey says nothing.

I interrupt them, "ANYWAY! MOVING ON! Cole, which NINJA do you hate the most?"

Cole sighs, ". . . I don't hate any of them . . . but Jay's annoying, Kai's a butthead, Zane's weird, and Lloyd's a show-off."

Lloyd yelps, "SINCE WHEN DO I SHOW OFF!?"

I yell, "ENOUGH! Zane, are you scared of food?"

Zane frowns, "No . . . of getting food poisoning. That's why I love cooking; so I can make sure Cole's food doesn't kill me."

Cole begins to cry, "WHY ME!?" T-T

I laugh, "And more why you, because the next dare is from _DragonLuver123_. Cole, you must kiss a girl you HATE! And you must let your girlfriend order you around for the rest of the show."

Cole shouts, "SHOOT!"

I think out loud. "Hmmm . . . well . . . you really hate fangirls', so I'll bring in a Cole fangirl."

Cole yelps, "MERCY!"

A Cole Fangirl runs in, "SQUEEEEAAAALLLL!" She kisses him. "I wuv you! I wuv you!"

Cole begins to cry harder, "SAVE ME!"

I grin evilly, "Okay, fangirl, time to go."

The Cole Fangirl does not like this, "NOOO NEVER!" T-T

I point ray gun at her. "EXTERMINATE!" The laser destroys her.

Abigail asks, "I thought you said no more out-of-fandom references?"

I shout back at her, "THIS IS MY DARESHOW SO WHATEVA! HAHAHAHAH!"

Christy smirks, deciding to torture her boyfriend. "Cole, breakdance."

Cole screeches. "DOUBLE SHOOT!" He then sighs and dances.

Zane records it.

Pythor records it.

Skales records it.

Garmy records it.

And the Overlord just laughs.

Cole stops dancing. "There, happy?"

Christy fangirls, "I LOVE YOU!"

I roll my eys, "Save the mushiness for later, lovebirds. Now, Kai. Kai. KAI WAKE UP!"

Kai sits up sleepily, "blub blub blub butthead blub . . . Huh?"

I shout, "YOU MUST LET NYA ORDER YOU AROUND FOR A CHAPPIE!" (sorry I'm shortening it)

Kai cries. T-T

Nya laughs, "MWHUAHAHAHAHAH! FETCH ME SOME FOOD, SLAVE!"

Kai look very upest. DX

Lloyd looks shocked, "That laugh is . . . better than mine!" :*(

Abigail sees his expression, "LLOYDIE DO YOU NEED A HUG!?"

Lloyd blushes. "NOOOOOOOOO-!" 0-0

I laugh. "Okay! _Determine Artist's _are next! She dares Cole to wear a cute frilly purple dress and show it to everyone!"

Cole breaks down. "WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!?"

I just smile. (;

Christy shrieks, "I DON'T HATE YOU!"

Kai rolls his eyes, "We know."

"Cole, go change," I order. Cole leaves. "While we wait, Jay, drink this." Silence is my response. "Jay!" Jay looks up.

"Wha- I don't wanna!' DX

"Shut up and drink this." I hand him a smoothie.

Jay shouts, "THANKS!" He drinks it, and throws up

"It was soda, milk, a raw egg, pepper sauce, fruit juice, and cream cheese," I explain.

Jay spits the last bit out, "EEWWW!"

I cackle, "PYTHOR! EAT A CLOVE OF GARLIC!"

Pythor grumbles, "Fine." He puts it in his mouth, then chokes.

"Are you okay? Oh wait, I don't care." I smirk.

Pythor screams, "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"WHAT?" I shout, annoyed.

Pythor chokes out, "COLE!"

Cole blushes beet red. "Hiii . . ."

Everyone sees him in the dress and freaks out. "&%$# !"

I stammer, "C-c-c-change back now!"

"THANK THE OVERLORD NOT!" yells Cole cryptically.

The Overlord facepalms.

I sigh, "NorthAmericanJagur, your dares that you PMed me are next, I promise! And we're outta time! GOODBYE!"

"THANK EVERYTHING IT'S OVER NOW!" screams Kai.

I smirk evilly, "That was only the first chappie."

Kai cries. "I hate my life." T-T

**SEND IN DARES BY PM ONLY! TRUTHS ARE FINE TOO BUT DARES ARE PREFERRED!**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEND IN DARES

Hey everyone. I was just informed that all dares must be sent by PM. I'm so sorry.

~Ever


	4. Episode 2: Let's Hurt Cole Day

**Look what I finally updated XD**

* * *

><p>I smile at the audience, "Hey there guys, gals, authors, timelords, and potatoes, and welcome BACK to FOREVERDREAMER12'S NINJAGO DARESHOW!"<p>

The Kid Icarus theme song starts playing.

I scream, "BOB! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU: THIS. IS. NINJAGO!"

"Sorry Ever . . . again!" is my techie's reply.

"Okay then . . . LET'S BEGIN!" I bang on a gong.

"THAT'S SENSEI'S GONG!" gasps Jay. "HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

I laugh, "That's okay, he's over there." I point to Sensei, who is sleeping in the corner. "I drugged him. Anyways, on with the DARES!"

Everyone groans. I continue.

"First up, from _mdaley83_! Cole and Nya, come here." I whisper something in their ears.

"Why?" groans Nya softly. "I don't want to do this . . ."

"YOU HAVE TO!" I say in a sing-song voice. Nya marches up to Cole.

"Hey baby," Cole says. He then grabs her and they start kissing.

"WHAT THE- COOOOOOLE!" screams Jay. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jay springs at Cole. Nya quickly breaks off him and jumps out of the way. Jay tackles Cole and they start fighting.

"Hey!" shouts Nya. "You guys, I have to tell you something!"

I smirk. "Dare number two, coming right up . . ." The two boys look up at Nya.

"First of all, it was a dare." Jay relaxes. "Second of all . . . well . . . I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" screams Jay, Cole, and Kai. Jay glares at Cole.

"You . . . IT WASN'T ME SO IT HAS TO BE **YOU**!"

"NO WAIT!" screeches Cole. "IT'S JUST A DA- AHHHHHHH-" Jay attacks Cole (again).

I sigh, "Well, that was entertaining." Kai gives me the evil eye. "Jeez, Hothead, it was just a dare."

"Really?" whimpers Abigail. "Aww man, I wanted to make cookies at the baby shower!" Lloyd facepalms.

"Okay, now we have some seriously awesome dares!" I shout. "That's because they're from _awesomesauce01_! Oh man, these were some of my favorites."

"Oh, no!" everyone groans.

"If she likes them, then we're screwed," hisses Pythor.

"Okay, so . . . Cole, go in a room with Lindsey, Nya, and Anna in it, wearing nothing but your underwear!" I mutter to the Ninja of Earth.

Cole's eyes widen. " . . . why me . . . ?" He goes backstage to change.

"Okey dokey," I grin. "Anna, Nya, Lindsey, follow _moi!"_ I lead the girls into an empty room.

"Wow . . . there's a lot of junk in here," says Nya, looking amazed. "Jay would love it . . . there's so many inventing parts! There's also some really weird things . . ." She frowns and picks up a popsicle stick boat.

" . . . Lipstick, a basketball, a plastic foot, streamers, a rubber duck with cross eyes, a paintball gun . . . (I hope Ever doesn't ever have to use that) . . . one of Christy's heels, a pink Easter egg-"

Just then the door opens, cutting her off. Cole stands in the doorway in just a pair of black underwear. Lindsey's eyes widen, and she slaps her hands over her eyes. Nya screams.

"You are sick!" spits Anna. "Really sick!" She than throws Christy's heel at Cole. It hits him right in the forehead.

"Oooh that's gonna leave a bruise . . ." mutters Nya. Anna begins chucking more stuff at him. Cole nearly gets hit with a flying bat . . . twice. Anna has a great aim, but Cole has better reflexes. Suddenly, Anna sees the paintball gun.

"Aaahhh yes . . ." she grins. "This'll do nicely . . ." Cole screams like a little girl and runs out of the room.

I laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-! Okay, next! COLE GET BACK HERE!" Cole rushes back into the room, wearing clothes.

"What?"

"Jay gets to beat you up and you can't fight back!" I grin. "I approve of this dare!"

"AWWW YEAH!" shouts Jay, and he pounces on Cole. Cole starts yelling stuff to at his fellow ninja.

"OWWWWW! JAY YOU JERK! OUCH! GET OFF! WHAT IS THS, LET'S HURT COLE DAY?" I just start cracking up.

"Okay, while they're doing that, ANNA KISS KAI AND LINDSEY KISS ZANE! BUT WAIT UNTIL I GET A CAMERA!" Anna rolls her eyes and pecks Kai on the cheek quickly, and then slaps him.

"OW! HEY! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DARE!" Kai screeches. Lindsey looks at Zane shyly and slowly leans towards him, pressing her lips to his. I take pictures until my camera is out of memory.

"AWESOMESAUCE01 THANK YOU FOR THIS DARE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" I fangirl. "Okay, you two, that's enough!" Blushing, they pull apart. "Anyways, one truth, and then we've gotta go. Lloyd, do you love Abigail?" Lloyd shifts his weight from side to side.

"Ummmm . . . probably?" I slap him.

"SAY YOU LOVE HER!"

"I LOVE HER! . . . MAYBE!" I whack him on the head with a baseball bat, and he passes out.

"THAT'S ALL, PEEPS! SEE YA LATER!" Cole screams from the corner,

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamersamos and MLP Ninjago, I'll do yours next chapter. Anyone else who sent some in, I'll get to them. :D<strong>

**Send in dares! PM me! And review to tell me what you thought was funny XD**


End file.
